


Vale Decem

by Floptopus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, it’s a regeneration, not really death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floptopus/pseuds/Floptopus
Summary: A rewrite of 10’s final scene. I didn’t like the original, it encapsulated everything wrong with him. This is my take on what it should have been.





	Vale Decem

The Doctor smiled sadly. “I know you’re going to have a great year,” he told her. She smiled back, as radiant as ever, and waved as she walked away from him for the last time. He looked at his hand, which had taken on a soft golden glow, and winced at the pain that coursed through him. With heavy hearts, he stumbled slowly back to his home for the final time.

He could hear the song of the ood, bidding him farewell even as they welcomed his future. He wasn’t ready to go yet, though. Just one last trip, to remind himself. To let the future him know what they stood for. He hit random buttons on the TARDIS console, knowing she would take him where he needed to go.

Looking down from here, he could see them all. Sarah Jane on bannerman Road, Liz in Cambridge and the Jones family home in Wales. He could see the Powell estate and the UNIT headquarters and Wilf’s allotment. Good old Wilf, such a wonderful man. He deserved the universe and more, and the Doctor, the man he was at the moment, was glad to give his life for a man as kind and just as Wilfred Mott. 

The Doctor looked down on the Earth, far more of a home to him than Gallifrey had ever been. He realised that now. Seeing Rassilon and the traitors behind him had reminded him of why he had left the planet in the first place, why he had done the unthinkable to end the war. He wondered when he had first lost hope in the Time Lords. Not during the war, long before. Possibly even as far back as Pandac. The last days of the war had blinded his vision, and he had chosen to remember the Time Lords by the few that had been worthwhile - Romana, Andred, Rodan, Narvin, Irving, Drax and those he had served beside in the war. He’d chosen to forget the corruption and stagnation that had festered in the halls of Arcadia. 

The Last of the Time Lords looked over his surrogate planet and shed a single tear. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead as gold crept into his vision. 

“Goodbye,” he murmured. He looked directly at Wilf and spoke for the last time. “It’s been an honour.”

The Doctor let the golden light take over him, burning away his body and building a new one, piece by piece. 

The new Doctor looked through his new eyes at his planet, and heard a soft voice in the back of his head, fading away. 

_It will always be an honour._

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I love 10! I just didn’t like his final line, it was like the worst possible thing he could have said.


End file.
